


Отвлекающий манёвр

by Kaellig



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они с Маркусом спорят так часто, что ей не нужно даже концентрироваться на ответах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвлекающий манёвр

— Охотники не будут разделывать шкуры! — бескомпромиссно заявил Маркус Кейн с порога.  
За его спиной маячил Беллами, демонстративно баюкая кровоточащую ладонь.  
— Здесь вообще-то было стерильно, — спокойно заметила Эбби, откладывая в сторону уже свернутые бинты. Кларк, бросив на неё недовольный взгляд, быстро подошла к Беллами, чтобы осмотреть его руку.  
Маркус сжал зубы и зло стряхнул с одежды налипший снег.  
— У меня не так много охотников, чтобы они могли получать травмы, выполняя бытовые поручения! — прорычал он, не позволяя Эбби сбить его с толку.  
— У _меня_ в принципе не так много людей. — Она подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Пока вы тут выясняете отношения, Беллами может умереть от заражения крови! — раздражённо сказала Кларк, уже уставшая от их постоянных пререканий, и щедро плеснула антисептик Беллами на ладонь. Тот зашипел, едва не выругавшись, и обречённо вздохнул.  
Маркус, оглянувшись на них, схватил Эбби за локоть и потянул в глубину медотсека. Задёрнув занавеску, отделявшую эту часть блока от основной, он снова вернулся к их спору.  
— Даже в древнем обществе существовало разделение труда: охотники приносили добычу, а женщины разделывали её.  
Эбби сложила руки на груди и вежливо приподняла бровь:  
— Предлагаешь вернуть первобытные законы? Женщины готовят еду и рожают детей, пока мужчины охотятся и воюют? Лучшая женщина достаётся лучшему охотнику? И тебя, кстати, не смущает, что твои лучшие охотники и есть женщины?  
— Эбби, — угрожающе произнёс он, понижая голос и приближаясь к ней, — ты же знаешь, о чём я говорю.  
— Ни черта я не знаю. — Эбби упрямо вскинула подбородок, но невольно отступила на шаг назад, прижимаясь к металлической стене. — У нас мало людей, каждый должен выполнять максимально возможный объём работы.  
Маркус сделал последний шаг и оперся обеими руками в стену за её спиной, до предела сокращая расстояние между ними и касаясь грудью её сложенных рук. Эбби, едва заметно вздрогнув, опустила их.  
— Ты пытаешься забрать моих людей?  
— Я пытаюсь организовать этот лагерь.  
Её голос звучал ровно и уверенно, но дыхание заметно участилось. От Маркуса пахло кабаньей кровью, потом и металлом, и концентрироваться на их разговоре становилось всё труднее. Но Эбби прекрасно понимала, что именно этого он и добивался.  
— Если ты будешь заставлять охотников заниматься разделыванием шкур, — Маркус наклонил голову и на миг прижался губами к её шее, — то с таким же успехом можешь продолжать пытаться синтезировать протеин в промышленных масштабах.  
Короткий поцелуй ожёг кожу; Эбби инстинктивно вцепилась в плечи Маркуса.  
— За этой занавеской моя дочь, — очень тихо напомнила она.  
— Ей есть чем заняться, — ухмыльнулся он, обхватывая одной ладонью горло Эбби и снова её целуя, теперь уже в губы.  
Эбби прогнулась в пояснице, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и прижимаясь к Маркусу.  
— Здесь чертовски хорошая слышимость, — выдохнула она, когда он прервал поцелуй.  
— Мои люди получают приказы от меня, — громко сказал Маркус. Он снова поцеловал её в шею, одновременно нащупывая второй ладонью молнию на её брюках. Пальцы, сжимавшие её горло, держали очень мягко, но в то же время надёжно фиксировали, не позволяя двигать головой без риска получить синяки. Синяки на видных местах (как и любые другие следы) были крайне нежелательны.  
— Я канцлер, — напомнила Эбби удивительно твёрдым для такого момента голосом, — я имею право отдавать им приказы.  
— Ты ломаешь иерархию. — Он потянул молнию вниз.  
Эбби, помогла ему снять с себя джинсы и взялась за его собственный ремень, но Маркус перехватил её запястье и покачал головой, насмешливо ухмыльнувшись.  
— Тогда передай им мой приказ сам, — с совершенно искренним раздражением бросила она. — Ты споришь из банального упрямства, Маркус.  
Он отпустил её руку и скользнул ладонью между обнажённых бёдер; Эбби судорожно вздохнула, ощутив его не успевшие отогреться пальцы.  
— Маркус, чёрт побери, — воскликнула она, забывшись, и он накрыл её рот своим, заставляя замолчать. Пальцы чуть сильнее сжались на горле.  
— Ты просто отказываешься воспринимать мои аргументы, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил он, резко разворачивая её спиной к себе. Хватка на горле разжалась; Маркус скользнул пальцами по шее за ухо и зарылся в волосы на затылке, оттягивая назад и заставляя подчиниться его движению. Эбби закусила щёку, чтобы не застонать. Судя по звукам, доносившимся из медотсека, Кларк продолжала обрабатывать руку Беллами, попутно о чём-то переругиваясь с ним в полголоса. Эбби хотелось верить, что им сейчас действительно не до них с Маркусом.  
— Это не аргументы, это шовинистский бред, — заявила она, откидывая голову ему на плечо.  
Маркус коснулся её горла губами и аккуратно прихватил кожу — ровно настолько, чтобы по всему её телу прокатилась дрожь, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить отметку. Второй рукой он продолжал поглаживать её, то едва касаясь, то слегка надавливая на клитор. Эбби нетерпеливо двинула бёдрами, умоляя о большем.  
— Я всего лишь пытаюсь объяснить тебе, как работает реальный мир.  
В ответ на её движение он медленно ввёл два пальца. Эбби рвано выдохнула и разочарованно закусила губу: ей было недостаточно его пальцев — ни двух, ни даже трёх; как бы близко ни был сейчас Маркус, она хотела большего, она хотела _его_.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, как работает реальный мир. — Она уже с трудом помнила, о чём шёл разговор, и продолжала на автомате; в конце концов, она так часто с ним спорила, что ей не нужно было даже концентрироваться на ответах. — Ты сам в этом расписался, когда уступил мне пост канцлера.  
Маркус двинул рукой как-то по-особенному, предусмотрительно зажав ей ладонью рот в этот момент, и Эбби, едва удержавшись на ставших вдруг ватными ногах, чуть просела, насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
— С каких пор фраза “я канцлер” стала твоим решающим аргументом в любом споре? — поинтересовался Маркус; на взгляд Эбби, его голос был сейчас слишком довольным и никого не смог бы обмануть.  
С другой стороны, все и так давно знали, что Маркус Кейн — самоуверенный мудак.  
— С тех пор, как я поняла, что к нормальным аргументам ты глух, — огрызнулась она, сдерживая стон.  
— Ах, то есть это я никогда тебя не слушаю? — Он вновь потянул её за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад; Эбби ощутила прикосновение его языка к раковине уха и поняла, что вот-вот достигнет пика. Он определенно умел сводить её с ума.  
Она уже не могла думать ни о чём, кроме дыхания Маркуса, казавшегося сейчас слишком громким, и его рук и языка, но остатки здравого смысла требовали, чтобы она ответила ему хоть что-нибудь.  
— Маркус, пожалуйста… — она задохнулась, прерываясь, — пожалуйста, прекрати со мной спорить.  
Ещё два резких и глубоких толчка пальцами — и она напряглась всем телом, закусывая ладонь, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно произнёс Маркус, уткнувшись носом в ее шею. — Хотя я всё равно считаю это неудачной идеей.  
Эбби продолжала стоять, прижимаясь к нему, всё ещё не в силах унять дрожь в ногах.  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, — выдавила она, с трудом пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — мы всегда можем это обсудить.  
— О, — губы Маркуса тронула шальная улыбка, — я с удовольствием ещё обсужу с тобой этот вопрос.  
Эбби подрагивающими руками натянула обратно бельё и брюки, застегнула молнию, оправила одежду и повернулась наконец к нему.  
Маркус, не отводя взгляда, поднес пальцы к лицу, вдыхая её запах.  
— Значит, мы договорились: сегодня охотники отдыхают, а завтра помогут твоим людям, — довольно произнёс он, выходя обратно в медотсек. — Беллами Блейк, отбой. Завтра тяжелый день.  
Беллами чинно сидел на койке для пациентов, его ладонь была тщательно забинтована, а сам он выглядел странно покорным. Кларк стояла в паре метров от него, прислонившись к стене, и старательно хмурилась. Эбби подозрительно вгляделась в её лицо, но не заметила никаких признаков того, что её дочь о чём-то догадывается. Она облегчённо вздохнула.  
— И помните, завтра у вас есть работа в лагере, — деловито сказала она, возвращаясь к привычному образу. Беллами почему-то ухмыльнулся, затем бросил короткий взгляд на Кларк и вышел на улицу.  
— Мне тоже пора, — быстро проронила Кларк и выскочила следом за ним.  
Прежде чем уйти, Маркус шепнул Эбби на ухо:  
— Я же говорил — им тоже есть чем заняться.


End file.
